popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword of Fitzwilly
"The Sword of Fitzwilly" is an episode from The All-New Popeye Hour's "Popeye's Treasure Hunt" segment for Hanna-Barbera Productions in association with King Features Syndicate. It first aired on October 7, 1978. The producer was Art Scott and it was directed by George Gordon, Carl Urbano and Rudy Zamora. Popeye was voiced by Jack Mercer, Olive Oyl was voiced by Marilyn Schreffler and Bluto was voiced by Allan Melvin. Plot Treasure seekers Popeye and Olive are talking to the newest client in their office. She wants them to find an ancient sword, the Sword of Fitzwilly. They are all unaware that Bluto is spying on the office because a wizard has hired him to find the same sword. The woman gives Popeye the first clue to search at Stonehenge. Both Popeye and Olive leave in their hot air balloon for England. Bluto takes off after them in his plane with the wizard. Bluto arrives there before them and destroys the balloon. Bluto lands first so he can dig a pit to trap Popeye. Popeye falls in the trap giving Bluto the chance to move on to the next clue. After Popeye gets out of the trap he and Olive meet up with Bluto in a marsh. There Bluto lays a trap to sink their boat. Sinking the boat does not slow Popeye down for long so he arrives at a hidden castle just after Bluto and the wizard do. As soon as Popeye and Olive walk through the door, the wizard casts a spell on them. This spell shrinks Olive down to the size of a mouse. Before Popeye can eat his spinach, the wizard casts the spell on him as well. The wizard puts Olive into a birdcage hanging from the ceiling, then sets two cats loose to chase down Popeye. Popeye is able to keep evading the cats until Bluto spots him. Bluto tries to catch Popeye also but does not have any better luck than the cats. The wizard then comes in and double crosses Bluto by casting the same shrink spell on him. Popeye is able to free Olive from the cage now that the cats and Bluto are out of the way. Popeye tries to punch a nearby statue at the wizard but he is too small to move it. He slashes the spinach can to give him the strength he needs. This allows him to fly into the air to attack the wizard. The wizard starts casting lightning bolt spells at Popeye to stop him. Popeye catches the bolts and throws them back. One of the lightning bolts strikes the statue and shatters it into rubble. Once the statue is smashed, it reveals that it was the hiding place of the Sword of Fitzwilly the whole time. Popeye throws another lightning bolt at the sword and it shrinks it down to his size. When he pulls the sword out of the stone remains, it breaks the wizard's spell. Popeye, Olive and Bluto return to normal size and the wizard gets trapped into one of his birdcages. Gallery The_Sword_Of_Fitzwilly-03.jpg|The door to Popeye and Olive Treasure Seekers The_Sword_Of_Fitzwilly-04.jpg|A book about the Sword of Fitzwilly The_Sword_Of_Fitzwilly-05.jpg|The first clue to the Sword of Fitzwilly The_Sword_Of_Fitzwilly-06.jpg|Popeye and Olive's hot air balloon The_Sword_Of_Fitzwilly-07.jpg|The title page of part 2 in Italian The_Sword_Of_Fitzwilly-08.jpg|Bluto arguing with the wizard Episode details This segment was from episode 5 in the series, aired in season 1, episode 5 of The All-New Popeye Hour. Below is a list of the other segments for this episode. External links *The Sword Of The Fitzwilly at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Popeye's Episodes Category:The All-New Popeye Hour Category:Popeye's Treasure Hunt Category:King Features Syndicate TV Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions